1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated resonance circuit. The invention relates furthermore to a voltage-controlled oscillator and to an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Background Art
The invention falls within the field of integrated circuits (IC). It falls particularly within the field of integrated resonance circuits for providing a high-frequency output signal with a predefined (target) frequency. Resonance circuits of this type are used in many cases in high-frequency circuit arrangements (radio frequency, RF), such as voltage-controlled oscillators, amplifiers, filters, amplitude controllers, tuners, etc., in transmitting/receiving devices of telecommunication systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,778,022 B1 discloses a resonance circuit with an inductor and a capacitor (FIG. 2A), which at an output provides an output signal with a predefined frequency.
It is a disadvantage here that the properties of the resonance circuit, such as, e.g., the effective quality and/or the frequency stability, deteriorate at higher amplitudes of the output signal, i.e., in large-signal operation. A further disadvantage is the load on the resonance circuit by post-connected output signal buffers and the possibly necessary active damping of the output signal.